


画地为牢19

by Peter_pan9



Series: 画地为牢 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_pan9/pseuds/Peter_pan9





	画地为牢19

️ 海海被礼盒关起来了

其实如果能忽略掉盒的病娇属性的话，这段真的很甜（？）我瞎说的

\-------------------------------------------------------

“李赫宰，你放开我...你放开我... ..."

"不要...我看不见了！”李赫宰三两下扯掉了脖子上的黑色领带，将李东海的双眼蒙蔽起来。

李东海着急得想要解掉被打得死死的结，李赫宰没费什么力气就锁住了他胡乱往后脑勺抓着的双手，附身按到李东海头顶上方。

“海海，你最好不要试图乱动反抗我，我也不想你疼的。”李赫宰抚摸着他的胸口，视线也跟着手一起游走。

李东海被蒙住了眼睛，裸/露的身体暴露在微凉的空气中，只能听见自己急促喘息声，突然感觉到胸前的敏感部位被人一下子含住了他整个人猛地抖了一下，吓得僵直了身体不敢乱动，但没想到接下来就被人坏心眼地用牙尖撕咬研磨起来。

“...啊好疼! ”李东海整个人疼得蜷缩起来。

带着哭腔，“海海好可怜的样子。”李赫宰亲亲李东海流出来的眼泪。

“但是是海海的错，海海刚才不乖。”

李赫宰突然顶进了他的双腿中间。

“不听话的坏孩子要受到惩罚哦。”

... ...

没有休止的冲撞，李东海只意识到自己在半空中剧烈晃动，腿早就软得站不住了。

不剩一丝力气的李东海赤裸裸地躺在松软的大床上，身后粉嫩的**还保持着微张，随着呼吸不停地吐露出滚烫的白||浊。

他的海海，终于不会把注意力分给那些无关紧要的人了。

海海的美，也再不会有其他人可以窥探了。

他不会放他出去了。

他要永远将海海藏起来，用一辈子来独赏。

李赫宰想把昏睡过去了李东海抱去洗浴室，怎知一抱过来李东海就习惯性往他的怀里拱了拱。

真是，一点被人囚禁的自觉都没有。

李赫宰抿唇一笑，满足地吻了吻李东海的额头，迈开步子。

李东海每天最期待的就是听见他出门的声音，最害怕的就是他回来打开门的那一刻。

他开始躲他，只要一听到门外有动静，他就立刻跑到角落里躲起来。

第一次躲到了窗帘后，第二次躲进了浴室里，第三次，四次五次... ...

不管躲到哪里，李赫宰总是轻而易举的找到他。

有一次他躲进了衣橱里，不到一分钟，就听见了那个越来越逼近的脚步声。

李东海的心瞬间揪在一起，他死命地用手拽住橱门，想着这次任李赫宰怎么拉就是不松开。

外边的李赫宰也没有恼，他一边握住门把，一边笑得好整以暇：“海海，你是自己出来，还是我把你抱出来？”

里面的人沉默了。

因为他两个都不想。

大概是等得不耐烦了，李赫宰突然用力，李东海就这样猝不及防的摔了出去，一头栽进了男人的怀里。

衣橱里的衣服绊在了李东海的脚上，他想站都站不稳，就好像整个人黏在李赫宰身上不肯起来一样。

李赫宰看着怀里气愤难堪到满脸通红的李东海，笑出了声。

似乎是很开心的样子。

李东海抬头看着他，他的眼睛很亮，微微弯起。

李赫宰起身把他压在衣橱上，边吻着他，边在他耳边低声呢喃，“海海，你好可爱啊..."

可爱...吗？

原来...我的反抗，我的恐惧... ...

在他看来，只是可爱而已。

李东海整个人沉默起来，他把自己整个人裹紧雪白的被单里，一点都没有露出来。

“海海你在想什么？”好听又略带磁性的声音从他背后响起。

李东海没有说话。

“今天怎么没躲起来？”李赫宰修长的手臂环过眼前的大白团子，用下巴轻轻蹭着李东海的头发，“我回家的时候还一直在想你今天会藏到哪里？会不会躲在床底下？”说完，他还轻轻地笑了笑。

李东海几乎整个人都被扣在李赫宰怀里，就算挣扎也只是白费力气而已。

李赫宰看着李东海一动不动的任由他抱着，似乎很开心怀里的人的转变，拨开他盖在自己脸上的被子，亲了他一下，“...不过，回家第一眼就能看到你的感觉，也蛮不错。”

李东海依旧低着头，一言不语。

仿佛当作李赫宰是空气一样。

李赫宰突然往他的耳边吹了口气。

“海海...我想要你..."

李东海一惊，挣扎着要起身。

李赫宰立刻把李东海抱得更紧，弥漫着暗雾的眼睛重新有了笑意，“终于有反应了。”

“骗你的海海。”吻了一下李东海的侧脸。

李东海回头怒视着他，他依然笑着看回他，“这样可爱多了。”

之前只要李赫宰站在他的旁边，他就止不住的想逃。

李东海想尽办法忽视李赫宰，但最后还是徒劳无功。

他望着眼前一勺一勺哄他吃饭的李赫宰发呆。

面前的这个男人就像随时会爆炸的定时炸弹一样，他每天都过得提心吊胆的，生怕什么时候就会被李赫宰锁住四肢再也不能重见天日了。

“咳...咳咳咳咳咳咳...”李东海不小心噎住了。

“海海你快喝点水。”李赫宰忙着一边给他递水一边帮他拍着背，看着李东海难受的样子眉头都紧皱起来了。

不可以再这样下去了，一定要逃走... ...


End file.
